Crushes And Crisis
by theultramunkfan
Summary: The Seville boys all have different issues: Simon likes the new girl, Jeanette, and Theodore likes her sister, Eleanor. But Alvin and Brittany don't connect at all. Will they finally be together after what they will go through? *This story is set in the real world (meaning that the Sevilles and the Millers are humans in this story, not chipmunks.).* Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Theodore Seville checked himself thoroughly in the bathroom mirror before exiting, adjusting his green Nike jacket. Someone has been on his mind lately, but what are the odds of her even noticing him at all? Highly unlikely. His rounded physique and bashful personality never got him very far with people, especially girls.

He was the complete opposite of his brothers. One was the school jock, the quarterback of the Varsity football team and "chick magnet", so to speak. The other was on the Honor Roll whenever semester grades flew into homeroom, and he never failed to make anyone laugh. Theodore was none of that. Sure, his grades weren't terrible, and he wasn't physically inactive, but no one is really interested in a chubby "marshmallow" who is considered "socially awkward" by his peers.

As he was walking down the hall, his hazel green eyes were fixed on something, or should I say, someone: Eleanor Miller, his obvious crush. Ever since the first day of school, when she had first moved to the area, he had wanted to get a chance to know her. Her bright green eyes, her shimmering, short blonde hair, and her beautiful singing voice made him naturally attracted to her. She was a bit more on the rotund side, unlike her sisters, but Theodore didn't care. He felt like they could relate so well.

Theodore approached his locker, a few feet away from Eleanor and her friends. He would occasionally glance over at her, then quickly return to gathering his homework for that afternoon.

As he decided to sneak a final glance at her, he found himself staring into two glowing, beautiful green orbs. Eleanor had noticed him glancing at her and was now staring back at him. As she waved at him with a smile, then turned around and walked away, Theodore realized his heart was beating fast, and he was sweating.

It took him a minute to regain his composure and proceed to the bus loop outside of West Eastman High School. But not before he was confronted by his older brother.

"Can it be? Did I see what I think I just saw?!" the other Seville, one of Theodore's two brothers exclaimed. He was wearing a blue GAP swearshirt and had dark, blue-trimmed glasses. He was the oldest out of the trio and the brains of the bunch.

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked.

"I mean you," his brother laughed, "You kept looking at her, and eventually she noticed...nice job, Theo!" He tried stifling his laugh, but to no avail.

"Knock it off, Simon." Theodore continued walking as Simon trailed behind.

"Listen, Theodore." Simon stepped in front of him. "If you wanna impress a girl, you gotta be confident..." He made a graceful gesture with his hand. "Smooth."

"And you know this...how?" Theodore questioned.

Simon gave him a long stare. "What? You don't think I've ever had this problem before?" He rolled his eyes.

Simon continued. "I may not be a "super cool" jock like Alvin, and I know that I'm technically classified as a nerd, but I know women." Simon patted Theodore on the back and kept walking.

"Wait..." He turned around. "Speaking of the Devil, where is he?"

As the teenager waited for the soda machine to give him his afternoon energy, he zipped up his red sports jacket in response to the chilly October wind. Some of the cheerleaders shouted and waved at him, smiling fawningly. He winked back at them as they made their way to the buses, whispering amongst each other.

This was Alvin Seville, the self proclaimed "awesomest one" of the trio. As the quarterback of the West Eastman Eagles, he had a reputation to live up to. To adults, his reputation was that of a troublemaker, your average teenage boy. He was always finding some way to get himself into mischief, and usually found himself in detention. From skipping class to pranks on the teachers, it's just a day in the life of this Seville.

"Alvin!" He heard his name being called from behind. He turned around to see his two brother walking over to him, and they did not look happy.

"Where have you been?" Theodore demanded.

Alvin raised his hands in defense. "Chill, guys! I was just making my day."

"Well, hurry up then!" Simon responded."

"What's the rush?"

"I think we all wanna go home."

"I think we all know why YOU wanna go home, Simon." Alvin have Simon his infamous look of mischief.

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know YOU wanna try and get a "study date" with the new girl." Alvin grinned devilishly.

Simon smacked his brother upside the head. "How about you NOT say that out loud!" Simon folded his arms. "Alright, spill it. How did you know?"

"Well, how could I not?" Alvin shot back. "She's nerdy, shy, and always has her head in the clouds. You two are perfect!"

Theodore's eyebrows shot up. "Wait! Are you talking about..."

"Jeanette Miller? Eleanor's sister? Yeah," Simon answered. He put an obvious emphasis on "Eleanor".

"Oh, okay. Never mind."

Simon turned to Alvin. "Alvin," he said, "do you promise that whatever is said here stays here?"

Alvin gave him a suspicious look. "What are you getting at?"

"Promise?"

"Ugh, fine. What is it?"

"Theodore has a crush on Eleanor Miller...my crush's sister."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "We're talking about the same Eleanor, right? Good singer, short blonde hair, a bit chubby?" Simon frowned at the last comment.

Theodore looked away sheepishly. "Yeah..."

Alvin jumped excitedly, nearly spilling his soda. "I knew it! I knew it!" He stopped jumping and faced Theodore. "You two are PERFECT!"

Simon grinned. "What about you and Brittany?"

Alvin stopped dead in his tracks. His expression immediately changed from celebration to fear. Brittany was the third sister of the Miller trio. She was, in retrospect, Alvin's female twin.

Simon continued. "Don't you think it'd be cool to have a three-way relationship going on? Theodore with Eleanor, me with Jeanette, and you with-"

He never finished the sentence, for Alvin had grabbed him by the collar and raised a fist behind his ear.

"Don't even think about saying that again," he whispered in a dangerous tone. He let Simon drop to the ground as he began pacing back and forth along the cement.

"What's the problem with that?" Simon got up and dusted off his hoodie.

Alvin's face showed horror. "Brittany's the devil incarnate!" Alvin shouted, attracting attention from a few. "She's way too self-centered; she only cares about herself! She gets set off by the tiniest things! And she's a total attention whore!"

"Your point?"

"You know that she's the captain of the Varsity Cheer Squad, right? Well, I've already seen her get set off at football practices and games, and by the tiniest things too!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Do you remember the home game against Carson Long High?

"Oh yeah! Was Brittany the cheerleader that-"

"Yup. She nearly murdered the quarterback from Carson Long because he accidentally knocked her makeup bag off of the bleachers."

"But you have to admit, that was pretty hilarious."

"I've made my choice: Brittany and I are definitely not a match made in Heaven."

Simon was trying to maintain his composure. "What are you talking about? A cocky quarterback and a hotheaded cheerleader are perfect!"  
Alvin shoved Simon aside and stormed off to his car.

Theodore had been standing aside this whole time. "Is Alvin gonna be okay?"

Simon laughed. "Of course, Theodore. He just doesn't want to admit his feelings." They both proceeded to the bus.

Meanwhile, not too far from where they were...

"Chill, guys! I was just making my day." That's what three teenage girls overheard as they hid behind a bush, eavesdropping on someone's conversation.

"Ugh, why did you drag me into this, Jeanette?" an auburn-haired girl complained to a brunette next to her. "This bush is messing up my hair!"

"Can we just leave? I wanna get out of here!" a shorter, blonde girl, Eleanor, said, itching her arm.

"Not yet," Jeanette whispered. "I have to know if he likes me."

"Which one?" the auburnette asked. "There's three of them!"

"The tall one with the glasses," Jeanette responded dreamily.

"Oh..." The auburnette made a disgusted face. "The nerd?"

Jeanette glared at her sister. "Brittany! He could hear you! And he is NOT a nerd!"

Brittany rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Jeanette heard something that caught her attention.

"I think we all know why YOU wanna go home, Simon."

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know YOU wanna try and get a "study date" with the new girl."

"How about you NOT say that out loud!" There was a pause. "Alright, spill it. How did you know?"

"Well, how could I not? She's nerdy, shy, and always has her head in the clouds. You two are perfect!"

"Wait! Are you talking about..."

"Jeanette Miller?"

Jeanette gasped in delight at the sound of his voice pronouncing her name. Simon...so that was his name...so sophisticated yet witty...fitting for him.

"Jean?" Eleanor was waving her hand in front of Jeanette's face, but to no avail; she was hopefully lost in admiration.

"Theodore has a crush on Eleanor."

That sentence, from Simon to Alvin, made Eleanor immediately focus her attention on the conversation.

"Wait..." Eleanor was speechless.

"Hey! I knew it!" Brittany smiled at Eleanor. "You two should totally go out."

"I don't know..." Eleanor said quietly.

"Aw, why-"

She was interrupted by a comment from Simon.

"What about you and Brittany?"

Brittany stopped short. Was Simon making a suggestion to Alvin to ask her out? She had to admit, she had a huge crush on Alvin; he was the guy of her dreams. Everything about him attracted her: his sense of humor, his voice, not to mention his body and looks. But she was Brittany Miller...THE Brittany Miller! The sexiest girl in school and Varsity cheerleader captain. Oh, no...this could not be happening. This would totally ruin her reputation.

"Oh, HECK no!" Brittany nearly stood up and marched straight over to the boys, but Jeanette and Eleanor managed to hold her back.

"What are you doing?!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Brittany fired back. "I'm not about to have Alvin Seville as my boyfriend. That would be hell on earth!" She couldn't believe she was saying this, but sacrifices had to be made to protect her deepest secret.

"Britt," Jeanette said softly, "Calm down. What's so wrong about having him...THE Alvin Seville as your boyfriend?"

Brittany stared at her sister in disbelief. "What's so wrong?" Her voice was slowly rising. "What's so wrong?! That little...that...TWERP is unbelievable! And that's not a good thing!"

"Well, what's so..."

"He's so emotional!"

"And you aren't?"

"His ego is through the roof!"

"And yours isn't?"

"And...worst of all, he's so mean! Always pulling pranks on my friends and I, getting US in trouble...ugh! If I had my chances..."

Jeanette secretly found this amusing. "Britt, think about this. Guys have a tendency to tease other girls to get their attention. Girls do the exact same thing. It's a term that's referred to as "flirting"." Jeanette grinned shyly at her little joke.

"Eww! Alvin? Flirting with me? Well, if THAT creep lays one hand on me-"

At that moment, Brittany heard Alvin yell something that struck her deep. She was completely unprepared for this lethal attack.

"Brittany's the devil incarnate!"

It stabbed her heart like a thousand needles. She liked Alvin, she really did. But is this how Alvin saw her?

"She's way too self-centered, she only cares about herself!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. How could he say such things? Or...she took a mental step back to think. Was this all true? Was this what everyone thought of her? Is her reputation a lie?

"She gets set off by the tiniest things! And she's a total attention whore!"

Brittany turned away from her sisters, not wanting them to see the tears that slowly trickled down her cheek. She had genuinely thought that Alvin was just flirting with her at first. She thought he was different. She thought they had a chance together. Now, she truly knew...

"I've made my choice: Brittany and I are definitely not a match made in Heaven."

That did it. Brittany dashed to her car in hopes that no one saw her breaking down. As she ran, her tears flew off of her face and hit the ground behind her. She didn't take notice the way that Alvin looked at her as she sped past him.

As Alvin was walking to his car, he was still fuming at what Simon said. Him and Brittany...disgusting! How could he just assume that they're perfect together? Just because she was ruled out of the Miller trio by Simon and Theodore's pickings doesn't mean that they're automatically destined to be together!

He was still walking as someone slammed into his shoulder from behind, knocking him sideways onto someone else's car. As he got up, rather dizzy, he spotted something on the ground, probably something that whoever ran into him dropped...a makeup bag with he initials BM on it.

He looked back at the figure who was still running. He realized that it was a girl, and she was crying. She looked so familiar...where had he seen that auburn hair before?

He looked at the makeup bag, then back at the girl, then back at the bag. Brittany Miller? If that was her then why was she...Oh, no. "Did she hear what I was saying?" Alvin thought to himself. "Oh well, she deserved it."

Alvin looked at the bag. "I'll just put it in her locker tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The minute Simon and Theodore boarded the bus, Simon sat down, pulled out a book, and began to read, relaxing his mind from the day. Theodore sat down next to him, seeming rather relaxed. That soon changed, because in that instant, a certain person sat down in front of him, and his expression completely changed.

Simon noticed this and leaned over to him. "Theo, what's up? I thought you liked the bus."

Theodore shifted in his seat. "Well...my friends are up in the front...and look who's in front of us."

And with that, Simon looked up to find, sitting in the seat in front of them, Eleanor...and Jeanette.

Simon did a double take. The Millers ride their bus? "Wait...have they been on our bus the whole semester?" he asked Theodore quietly, but alarmed.

"I had no idea either!" Theodore whispered intensely. "I think they just started riding the bus today, 'cause I've never seen them here, and we're always the first ones on, so I see everyone that comes."

"So that means..."

A huge smile spread across Simon's face. That meant they lived in their neighborhood! This would make it so much easier to get to know her!

Simon spent the rest of the ride home dreaming about Jeanette. Theodore tried to snap him awake several times, but Simon was lost in his own fantasy.

*Later*

The bus came to a halt on the intersection of two streets, under a large oak tree that towered over a sign that read: Bus Stop. Theodore bolted out and started for home. Simon, amused at the sight of his brother, calmly stepped off of the bus. Before he could begin walking, someone slammed into him from behind, knocking him and his books to the ground. He tried to break the fall, but to no avail. His arm gave out from underneath his weight combined with someone else's on top of him.

Trying to ignore the pain in his arm, he groaned, "Alright, what's the joke?" He turned himself over to find two beautiful, amethyst eyes staring into his. He silently surveyed this lovely girl who had fallen on him.

She gasped suddenly and jolted upright, cautiously brushing her bangs out of her eyes. As Simon got up, he had a better view of his assailant. Her short, wavy, chocolate-colored hair was let down, not in her usual bun, as he had seen her before. She was wearing a pink top with a jean-jacket over it, and a purple skirt that came far above her knees. Her face looked as pure as porcelain.

Jeanette!

Immediately, Simon felt light-headed, and the air instantly became as hot as the summer. He regained his composure and realized that something was missing from her usual outfit: her glasses.

As they began to pick up each other's books, Simon found a pair of purple-trimmed glasses. Assuming they were Jeanette's, he handed them to her. "I believe these are yours," Simon managed.

Jeanette hid a shy smile. "Thanks," she said.

"So, who's the mastermind behind this assassination attempt against me?" Simon jokingly asked after they were completed.

Jeanette laughed, still on the ground zipping up her backpack. "I'm so sorry! I slipped coming off of the bus, and you happened to be there when I fell."

"Well, glad I could be of service." He stuck out his hand to help her up. "I'm Simon Seville."

She took it and Simon helped her up. "I'm Jeanette...Miller," she said quietly.

"I don't live too far from here. Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure! If you don't mind. I think my sister went off already, and I hate going home alone."

"Well, let's take you home then."

As they walked...

"So, a-are you new to this area?"

"Yeah, my family moved here in the middle of the summer. We come from Pennsylvania, and we're not used to the West Coast yet."

"Warmer, eh?"

"Here, I can't stand it! The first week that we were here, our air conditioning wouldn't work! We literally spent the week at the beach."

"That sounds like fun! So, was today your first day on the bus?"

"Yeah, for the first bit of the year, my mom didn't know what the bus was like, so she drove us to school. Today, she finally let us loose and gained more trust with my sisters and I."

"Oh yeah, you have two sisters, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I always see you walking down the hall with them."

"Having two sisters is a handful."

"Tell me about it. I have 2 brothers, and I bet they're even worse."

"Haha, right!"

"So why did you move here all the way from the East Coast?"

There was a long pause. Simon looked over at Jeanette to see that she seemed to be holding back tears.

"Hey," Simon said softly. "Are you okay?"

Jeanette sniffed. "No..." They both stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

Jeanette hesitated. "It's...it's the reason why we moved...that's what wrong."

"What happened?"

Jeanette squeezed her eyes shut. "My...my dad...we had to move away from him because...he...he started to develop a serious alcohol addiction..." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "My mom divorced him a year ago because of it and we moved to another town. We thought he was gone from our lives...but..."

Simon reluctantly put his arm around her to comfort her. She flinched at the touch, but then became aware that it was just him. She continued hesitantly, "The night that we decided to move out of state...was the worst night of my entire life..." Images of that frightful night flashed in Jeanette head...the darkness, the knife, the gun, the blood..."My dad was totally out of it. He came to our house and...tried seducing my mom. When she turned him down...all hell broke loose..." She lowered her head as her face contorted in tears.

Simon looked at her with concern. "Was the rest of your family ok? You, your mom and your sisters?"

"Emotionally, no..." Jeanette turned away. "...and it's still that way." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal two deep scars on her upper arm. "My dad attacked us...he had a knife...and a gun..."

The memory of the blinding pain and the pool of blood that surrounded her was too much. She turned to Simon with teary eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his sweatshirt. She shook with the sobs that wracked her body.

Simeon's eyes widened, as he was taken by surprise. Deep down, he felt an uncontrollable rage. How could anyone do something like that to someone like her? What kind of monster was her father? Keeping his boiling anger in check, he returned her tight embrace as her tears dripped onto his hoodie.

He felt that her feelings had been pent up inside of her for a long time as he looked down and examined her face. She expressed pain and anger as she continued to cling to him, not showing any signs of letting go. Naturally, Simon would feel rather uncomfortable in this kind of a situation. But this time, the feeling was different. He felt a real connection between them already.

Simon held Jeanette tighter and rocked her back and forth as she continued to pour out her built-up emotions. Eventually, her sobs dissolved into tiny whimpers. Finally, she stepped back. "I...I'm sorry..." He noticed that she was blushing. "I...really needed that. Thanks." She smiled sheepishly and looked back at him, eyes still red. Simon smiled back. He would never forget that smile, how simple yet radiant it was, lighting up her whole face.

They continued to walk until they reached the Miller residence.

"This one's my house," Jeanette said to Simon.

They walked up to the front door. "Well," Simon started. "Do you wanna...do this again tomorrow?"

Jeanette smiled excitedly. "Sure!" She locked him in another hug. "Thank you, again...thank you so much."

"No problem. See ya tomorrow!" Simon began walking back home. The crazy events of that day relayed in his head.

**********************

Alvin pulled his old red pickup truck into the driveway before Simon and Theodore's bus arrived. On days where he didn't have football practice, this is was his time to relax.

He walked through the front door and straight for his room, where he dumped his backpack and sports bag. Alvin's room was, naturally, painted red, with posters of famous athletes all over the walls and ceiling. On top of his desk across from his bed was a stereo and a mini TV, both of which were bought at a yard sale.

Alvin flopped down onto his bed and flipped on the TV with the remote. As the local news resounded in the background, Alvin looked out his window which was right next to his bed. From here, he had a clear view of the community pool and club. He could always get a view at some hot girls there in the summer.

But as he was looking out of the window, he wasn't thinking about hot girls. What he was really thinking about was Brittany, the way she pushed past him, the way she was crying. He really hoped that she hasn't overheard what he said about her. If she did, what would she do to him? Would she make him the laughingstock of the football team? Alvin knew full well of her capabilities of her attitude, as he had seen this happen before to other unfortunate guys who happened to get on her last nerve. Despite his natural character, Alvin actually felt bad for what he said about her. Deep down, he wished he could take it all back.

Alvin heard the front door open and close quickly as footsteps dashed into the living room downstairs and turned on the TV. 'Probably Theodore,' Alvin thought as he walked into the living room. Sure enough...

"Hey, Theo." Alvin turned and headed for the kitchen. "How was the bus?"

"It was okay," Theodore replied, sounding a bit unsure.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked as he rummaged through the kitchen pantry, looking for food.

"Well, Eleanor and her sister sat in front of us, and I didn't know that they lived in our neighborhood."

"Wait, what?!" Alvin slammed his head on the cabinet he was searching through. "Are you telling me that the Millers live near us?" Alvin questioned Theodore, still rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah..." Theodore looked at him with a sly glance. "Why?"

Alvin noticed his blatant expression. "If you're wondering about Brittany and I, no freaking way."

"Suit yourself." Theodore turned back to the TV.

"Say..." Alvin grabbed a bag of cheese balls and sat on the couch. "What about you and Eleanor?"

"I don't know if she likes me or not..." Theodore looked at himself. "I mean, no one's interested in a marshmallow like me."

"Aw, don't say that!" Theodore raised an eyebrow. "You've got plenty of beef!" Alvin patted Theodore on the back. "Maybe...your beef just fell down and it can't get back up." Theodore frowned.

At that moment, Simon walked though the door, looking rather dazed.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Alvin exclaimed. He stood up and made a dramatic gesture, acting like a game show host. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Simon Sev-"

"Knock it off," Simon replied, grinning.

Alvin noticed something different about Simon's expression. "You alright?"

Simon looked at him. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...you look...a little out of it."

"Well-"

"Hang on!" Alvin looked at him again, then frowned and sniffed the air. "Is that..." He walked up and sniffed Simon's jacket. "...perfume?"

Simon was about to deny it before Alvin noticed a hair on his hoodie. "This doesn't look like your hair," Alvin commented, giving him a devilish grin.

"Alright, alright!" Simon pushed Alvin back onto the couch. "I walked Jeanette home."

Alvin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, already? Think you're rushing into this just a bit too fast?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "What, I can't walk a girl back to her house without it being a relationship?"

"Not in my mind, or anyone else's in that matter."

"Well, we're not dating...yet."

"Yet."

Simon responded by retreating to the kitchen.

"So...does that mean you like her?" Alvin asked.

Simon turned around. "You haven't figured that out?"

"I was just asking."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Just clarifying."

"What about you and-"

Alvin bolted up from the couch and reared around to face Simon. "I swear to God, the next person who puts "Brittany" and "Alvin" in the same sentence-"

"Dude, chill!"

"For the last time...and I'll say this slowly so your highly evolved brain understands me..." Alvin was struggling to keep himself composed. "I...don't...like...Brittany...Miller...at all! Period! Now would you leave me alone!?"

Simon raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright! Sheesh!"

Alvin slumped back onto the couch with his bag of cheese balls. Deep down, something gripped his heart because of the words he just yelled. Did he really mean what he said? What happened to the way he felt when he insulted Brittany earlier? Did that all just go away? He felt as if somewhere inside, despite everything that he claimed to despise about her, he felt as though Brittany had a special place in his heart, one that could never be filled by any other.

Alvin sighed. "I'm...sorry, Si."

Simon turned around. "Huh?"

"I lied...well, I don't know if I...really...'like' her yet...but..."

Simon grinned. "Yeah?"

"I feel like she has a place in my heart...that can't be replaced."

Simon grinned. "Well, it's about time someone admit their true feelings."

"Yeah...I hope she feels the same way..."

"Doubt it."

Alvin looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what you said about Brittany earlier-"

"Don't even get me started." He turned back to the TV, allowing his mind to slowly shut down for the day.


End file.
